


I Said I'll Check in Tomorrow If I Don't Wake up Dead

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the knife plunged into his chest, Bran Stark woke up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some details are those from the books (most are) but little things are changed from the show canon because it helped everything flow better :D SOME THINGS ARE JUST THEORIES OF MY OWN AND I'M NOT CLAIMING THEY'RE CANON OKAY

Just as the knife plunged into his chest, Bran Stark woke up screaming. His body was sweaty and oxygen wasn't coming very easily. He clawed at his chest, certain he would feel a knife- or blood at the very least- but found nothing other than his small clothes.

  
Bran managed to slow his breathing and the room grew more visible. He found the he was resting in his bedchambers- he was at Winterfell. But that couldn't be, he knew it. Theon Greyjoy had taken Winterfell, the Iron Borns had burned it. They'd burned everything.

  
"Bran!" A painfully familiar voice called as the door to bedchambers flung open. And there he stood- clad in direwolf white and grey- Robb Stark. It was Robb. Robb, puncher wound free and with own head, not Grey Winds.

  
Bran couldn't control anything as began to sob loudly and messily. Robb ran forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking form of his younger brother. "Shush now." Robb whispered gently, rubbing Bran's back. "You're safe. You're alright, you've had a fall-"

  
"No!" Bran shouted, pulling as far away from Robb as his broken body would allow. "I didn't fall! I never fall! The Kingslayer pushed me!"

  
Robb stared at Bran in obvious shock so Bran just continued spilling everything he could remember. "Sansa! We can't let her marry Joffrey! He's a monster!"

  
That seemed to shake Robb from his daze. "Joffrey is the crown prince." He reminded Bran, though the words seemed to pain him. "To say things like that are treasonous."

  
"He's NOT the prince!" Bran argued. "King Robert isn't his father! His only children are all bastards and the queen is going to have them all killed when the king dies!"

  
"Accusations like that will end with all heads on spikes, Bran." Robb said slowly, appearing to be shielding himself from Bran's words. Bran didn't care, he would break through. He needed Robb to listen to him.

  
"It's true! I saw it! I saw everything!" Bran cried. "I saw King Robert die and I saw how the queen made it happen! I saw Joffrey call for Father's head and I saw Arya turn to a boy after he died! I saw the War of Five Kings and I saw you die for love! I saw Sansa poison Joffrey and then become Petyr Baelish's bastard daughter! I saw Jon beyond the Wall, he loved a wildling girl but she died fighting him! I saw dragons and white-"

  
"Enough!" Robb snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're just frightened. You fell from the tower-"

  
"I didn't fall. I already told you-"

  
Robb continued on as though Bran hadn't spoken. "You've been unconscious for days and there's much to discuss."

  
"I'll never walk again, my legs are dead." Robb stared at Bran in a shock gaze, likely because of the nonchalant tone. "I already know but I don't care. I'd rather have dead legs than a dead family."

  
"Bran, you do not understand how much this will-"

  
"I do understand, I've seen this all before!" Bran waved his hands. "Hordor will carry me around and Tyrion Lannister will come with a sketch for a saddle so I can still ride Dancer. But then Mother will capture him because she thinks he tried to have me killed but he never. That was Joffrey."

  
"I thought you said the Kingslayer pushed you from the window." Robb said, though his voice made it obvious that he did not believe it.

  
"He did." Bran assured him. "Joffrey hired a man to come and slit my throat in the night. Mother fought him off and then Summer came and ripped his throat out. Mother suspected it was a Lannister who did it, and she figured out that I didn't fall from the tower, and then she met Lord Tyrion on the kingsroad. She took him captive to Aunt Lysa in the Eyrie. She started a war!"

  
"Aunt Lysa isn't in the Eyrie, Bran, she's in Kings Landing. You know this." Robb said, shaking his head.

  
"No, she's not in Kings Landing anymore." Bran shook his head right back at his older brother. "She's left for the Eyrie with her son, Robert, because she said the queen and the Grand Maester murdered Jon Arryn with poison, but it was her and Lord Baelish!"

  
"Talk like this will get you killed, Bran." Robb said, sounding rather cold. "It will get us all killed. You best stop while we can say you're merely confused from the sleep."

  
"You not listening to me is what will get us all killed!" Bran's hands tightened in the bedsheets. "Don't let Father, Arya and Sansa got south, they'll never come home. Don't let Jon go to the Wall, he'll die there but Melisandre will bring back and he'll never be the same."

  
"I will get Mother and Father." Robb rose from the bed, looking at Bran as though he was a stranger. "Perhaps they can help you."

  
His mother had seemingly been sleeping for the first time since the fall when they woke her and Bran felt a little bad. He knew how much grief his fall had given his mother- the rest of his family as well but his mother inparticular- but he knew that talking to her was the best thing to do. He rushed through his story, hoping it sounded better than when he'd told Robb but his parents just smiled down at him. His mother ran her hands through his hair and told one of the servants to go fetch Bran something to eat. His heart sank.

  
"You don't believe me, either." Bran pouted. "Nobody believes me."

  
"I believe that you had some wild dreams while you slept." Lady Catelyn said, petting her son. She hadn't stopped crying since seeing that Bran was awake. "You need not stress. All is fine and as soon as you are better you will go with your father and sisters to Kings-"

 

"No!" Bran shouted, distressed and irritated that they hadn't been listening to a word he's said. "I won't go and you shan't go either! You will die there, Father."   
Eddard smiled at his small son. "Rest now, my son. You will feel better on the morrow."

  
Bran stared his father down, the room going eerily silent. "I know who Jon's mother is. Who she truly is." He saw the flicker of doubt cross his father's face and saw the darkness come over his mother as it always did whenever Jon Snow was mentioned in her presence. But Bran now knew that her hatred for the boy was wrongly placed.

  
"It was Aunt Lyanna. He was never your son and he was never a bastard." Bran said slowly, watching his father carefully. The calm, grey Stark eyes gave nothing away though. "You let everybody believe you broke your oaths and betrayed Mother because Aunt Lyanna made you promise to keep him safe."

  
Eddard blinked, looking at his son in mild surprise while Lady Catelyn glanced in between them as though she wasn't sure what to think. "What would possibly make you bel-"  
"You know what this means, Father!" Bran insisted, needing desperately to get his point across. "Jon is the true heir to the Iron Throne! Robert had to kill and exile all the Targaryens' in order to claim it but Jon means he didn't!"

  
"Bran, Jon is not the heir to Iron Throne." Lady Catelyn told him, seeming to be quickly losing her patience.

  
"He is!" Bran continued to argue. "A first son of a first borncomes before a second son or a daughter. And before an usurper with no trueborn children."

  
"You stop this talk." Lady Catelyn demanded, standing up and walking away from the bed. "Sleep off this folly and I will hear no more of Jon Snow being king."

  
As Eddard followed Lady Catelyn out of the room, he cast a look backwards that made Bran wonder if- perhaps- his father was considering the things he'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bran got his confirmation the next morning. Lord Eddard Stark had declined the position of Hand of the King as well as the betrothal of Prince Joffrey to Sansa. The Royal Family set out by night fall and Sansa was in a right snit about it.

  
"You promised me Joffrey, you promised me I'll see the capital, you promised me that I'd be queen! Then you take it all away from me without even asking what I want!" She cried for the whole castle to hear.

  
"We must stay and be here for you brother." Eddard replied, as calm as ever. "He has a rough road ahead of him and will need our support."

  
Sansa looked highly conflicted, as though she wanted to continue arguing but was afraid of hurting Bran's feelings. Bran, however, would not be hurt. He knew how Sansa felt about the prince but he also knew she was better off disappointed here than ever stepping foot in Kings Landing.

  
"I'm glad we're not going." Arya spoke up, stabbing her meat with her fork and holding it up whole. "And I'm glad that Bran isn't dead."

  
"Of course I'm glad that Bran isn't dead!" Sansa cried reproachfully, glaring at her sister. "It would have been dreadful if he'd died."

  
I did die though. Bran though, remembering the knife piercing his chest. We all did. Bran's eyes moved towards Theon Greyjoy, laughing and joking with Robb. The sight made him feel ill. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that was making him feel so sick, if it the sight of Theon after everything he'd seen Theon do, or seeing Theon interacting with Robb knowing that Theon was so easily capable of betraying him. Or maybe it was seeing Theon whole and happy while being aware of everything the Bastard of Bolton did to him. Whatever it was, Bran was more uncomfortable in Theon's presense than he ever had been before.

  
"We will find a more suitable match for you, my lady." Eddard continued to reassure his eldest daughter through her tears while Jeyne Poole rubbed her arm sympathically. Jeyne had been Arya once, and Theon had saved them both. Bran felt as though he hated this girl Jeyne Poole, but he couldn't place a reason why he would. "I will write to the crannogmen. Howland Reed's son and heir is of age with you. You'll be the Lady of Greywater Watch someday."

  
Reed. Jojen and Meera. They were amongst the most distinct memories from his dream Bran had. They'd gone through so much with him, and had died for him. For all the thought he lent them, Bran hadn't even stopped to think that they lived too. Part of him only assoicated them with the dead bodies deep in the weirwood tree.

  
"Jojen." Bran said outloud, not sure what had become him to speak. He hadn't spoken at all since his talk with his mother and father the day before. Sansa and Eddard turn to look at Bran, who flushed deeply.

  
"Yes, his name is Jojen. How did-" Eddard began then stopped, looking deeply at his son. Bran felt as though his father might be the one person in this world who believed him.

  
"I knew him." Bran whispered, tears burning his eyes. The image of Jojen laying dead in the cold and Meera's tears over him had been stuck in his brain since he awoke, and he still wasn't sure how to handle it. "He was my friend. So was Meera. They died for me."

  
Eddard shook his head slightly and Sansa shot him a withering look, convincing Bran that Sansa resented him a little bit for keeping her in Winterfell. "Yes. I have half a mind to wed Meera Reed to Robb, and have her as Lady of Winterfell when Robb succeeds."

  
"Meera would hate that." Bran said quietly, turning away to look around the hall. Rickon was running with Shaggydog and Summer up and down the paths between tables, Jory Cessel and Ser Rodrik were having a conversation near the front enterance, Arya had lost interest in what was going around her and was feeding Nymeria under the table. Everybody alive, everybody safe. It seemed too good to be true. Part of Bran knew the Lannisters needed to be stopped, but he didn't want his family to be the ones to stop them. He wanted his family right where they were, in Winterfell where they belonged. And if his father was going to bring the Reeds here, where they could be safe too, it was was all the better.

  
After his lunch, Hodor carried Bran out to the godswood to sit with his older brothers and Theon while they practised with their long bows. It was slightly sad for Bran because he couldn't shoot an arrow without legs, that was something that hadn't changed when he'd awoken. Summer layed across his legs, head rested in his lap while he stroked her fur absentmindely. Theon had begun asking Bran questions about his coma dream and he was more than happy to answer them- so long as Theon avoided asking questions about himself. He'd already decided he would tolerate Theon because of the time Theon saved him from Osha and the wildlings and on the fact that he- in the end- hadn't killed himself and Rickon. Bran didn't think he actually would've but he couldn't be sure.

  
"Lord Commander Jon Snow." Theon laughed. "Have to admit, it's got a nice ring to it."

  
"Shut your mouth, Greyjoy." Jon shot back, face red. Theon had been quite interested in Jon's life at the Wall, and Jon had grown progressively more embarrassed as Bran told them all about Ygritte.

  
"You had friends, too. Pyp and Grenn and Toad... you didn't see them very much after you became the Lord Commander though. You spent most of your time with King Stannis and the Red Woman." Bran continued, surprised at how good it felt to be telling these things to people who wanted to hear them. Robb was pretending he wasn't listening- still claiming what Bran was saying to be treason- but he could see the way he leaned in when Bran spoke and the light in his eyes at certain things he would say.

 

"Stannis isn't the king." Jon rolled his grey Stark eyes. "He's Robert's younger brother and Joffrey will be King after Robert, little shit that he is."

  
"Joffrey will be a horrible king and the kingdom will bleed." Bran declared, realizing he must sound older than his seven years. "When King Robert is killed, Stannis will declare himself the rightful king because Robert Baratheon has no trueborn children, only bastards."

  
"And how do you figure that one?" Theon laughed, raising his brow at Bran. "The king and the Lannister Queen have three children, Bran, remember?"

  
"The queen has three children." Bran corrected him coldly. "They're not Roberts! They're the Kingslayer's bastards."

  
"Bran." Robb turned around now, face pale and eyes scared. "How many times do I have to tell you this talk is treason? You'll have all our heads mounted on spikes outside the Red Keep if you keep it up. You have no proof to these stories you're telling."

  
"I saw them together." Bran argued. "The Queen and her brother, I saw them in the broken tower. The Kingslayer pushed me from the window in hopes of killing me because if anybody found out it would be their heads on spikes! And I saw this before I fell, so don't tell me it's a coma dream because it couldn't possibly."

 

  
Robb's face darkened but he made no more arguements. Bran wondered if maybe- just maybe- Robb believed Bran more than he was letting on.   
"Well alright then!" Theon let loose an arrow and hit his bullseye as he had everytime before. Bran remembered the single shot that had killed the wilding who held a knife to his throat, and wondered how Theon could save his life and less than a year later chase him from his home and burn it to the ground. "Tell us about Robb's wonderful life in your coma dream."

  
Robb glared at Theon and made moves to argue this but Bran cut across him. "Robb was a king... the King in the North. He started a war to free father and Arya and Sansa from Kings Landing but they took father's head off anyways and Arya disappeared so everybody in the North declared Robb their king and they marched south on the Lannisters for revenge and Sansa."

  
The three older boys all turned to look carefully at Bran, the godswood as quiet as the crypts underneath Winterfell where Bran, Osha, Rickon, the Reeds and Hodor had once hid from the Ironborn. "He captured the Kingslayer at Whispering Wood and then Mother sent him free to hopes of getting Sansa and Arya back from Queen Cersei but she never did. She didn't want her children to captives anymore but it was treason to set a prisoner free. Our bannerman wanted Robb to take off her head but he wouldn't, he kept her under lock and key at Riverrun while grandfather died slowly of illness."

  
Robb was watching Bran intently now, hand shaking with his nervousness. "You were promised to one of Walder Frey's daughters, it was the agreement to get you across the Twins into the river lands but you lay with Jeyne Westerling and married her out of honour. You broke a solemn oath and when you had to turn back North to reclaim Winterfell, you tried to reason with Walder Frey but it didn't work. He gave you bread and salt and then killed all the Northmen at Uncle Edmure's wedding. Roose Bolton stabbed you in the heart and they took your head off and replaced it with Grey Wind's before parading you through the streets. They cut Mother's throat to the bone and threw her body into the river. People through Westeros all called it the Red Wedding after that, and Walder Frey was cursed for killing guests under his own roof."

  
The three boys all exchanged glances, Robb's skin pale as the freshly fallen summer snow. Jon cleared his throat and crinkled his nose in confusion. "Why did Robb have to reclaim Winterfell? What happened to it?"

  
Bran was sure that his face lost all colour and he forced himself not to look at Theon. He didn't want to cause trouble and even if his brothers didn't believe his dream, there would still be doubt on Theon's loyalty if Bran told. "You had a best friend." He jumped in, changing the subject. "His name was Sam, Samwell Tarly. He was a fat boy and he loved a wildling just like you did- one of Caster's daughter wives. He was really nice, he helped me get beyond the Wall."

  
"If he was my best friend, why would be help my little brother go out beyond the Wall?" Jon asked, the mention of retaking Winterfell forgotten for the moment. "What were you even doing so far North?"

  
"Looking for the three eyed crow." Bran answered, telling the half truth. "He lives in a weirwood tree way out in the deep North where the children of the forest still run free, thousands of years old and the snow is so deep it will bury you if you step in the wrong spot. Coldhands took us but he couldn't go inside because he was dead."

  
Jon and Robb exchanged looks and Theon went to sit beside Bran. Bran shifted away without putting thought into his actions and look of misunderstanding crossed Theon's face. "Sounds like quite the dream. What did you go see this crow for?"

  
"He wasn't actually a crow, he was man... or he used to be a man. A Greenseer. Brynden Rivers." Bran looked down at his useless legs and was surprised when tears welled up in his eyes. "I went to find him with Jojen and Meera because I thought he could fix my legs, but he couldn't. I stayed because he promised to help me fly, but he didn't do that either. He just killed my friends."

  
"Little boys can't fly." Robb said, his voice cold but eyes sad. Bran looked up at him, hurt. "You had no reason to go wandering out beyond the Wall, you should've stayed in Winterfell where you were safe."

  
"It wasn't safe anymore." Bran said quietly. "They killed everyone. Maester Luwin, Old Nan, Ser Rodrick... everyone. They even pretended that they killed me and Rickon when they didn't."

  
"Who did? The Lannisters?" Theon asked, and Bran flushed. He didn't want to look at Theon, he couldn't look at him.

  
"No." Bran said stubbornly. "I'm not telling you. It's just a dream, right? Doesn't matter." The boys seemed surprised by Bran's sudden outburst of anger but Bran just called for Hodor to come take him back to the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Winterfell was in preparation for the arrival Howland Reed and his children. It was a much simpliar affair than that of when the King and all his followers had been coming up the Kingsroad but it was nice. Bran was getting excited to see Jojen and Meera even though he knew they wouldn't know him, that they hadn't gone through the adventure together the way he remembered it but they could become close like they were once they were in Winterfell.

Robb let himself into Bran's room that night when he was staring at the ceiling, waiting for the morinng to come and fighting off sleep. He couldn't let himself fall asleep. Robb sat down on the edge of his bed and gave Bran concerened eyes.

"Have you slept at all since waking up?" Robb asked him, noticing the dark circles underneath Bran's eyes. Bran shook his head slowly, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Bran, you need to sleep. I don't think a coma is good rest, you need really sleep."

"I can't go to sleep." Bran said, voice hoarse. "I died last time I slept and when I woke up everybody was alive and healthy again. If I sleep, when I wake up everything might be gone again."

Robb reached out and took Bran's still too thin hands into his own. "Do you feel my warmth, Bran? I'm real and you're real. Nothing is going to happen when you wake up except that you will be well rested. I promise you."

"I felt the warmth last time, too, and the cold." Bran said darkly. "And when I woke up, everything was still different." He rolled over as best he could so that he didn't have to look at Robb anymore but the warmth of his brother's hand spread through his fingers and calmed him.

"I don't know what you've seen, Bran, but from what you've told me they were horrifying things. I couldn't imagine seeing them and I understand why you wouldn't want to sleep again but I know that it's not healthy to stay awake all the time. You won't be able to do it, Bran and we have company coming soon. You don't want to be sleep deprived when the Reeds get here, do you?"

His heart fluttered excitedly at the thought and he bit down on his lip. He didn't want to be in anything less than perfect condition when he saw the Reeds. He had so much to thank them for, and they wouldn't even know it. "No. They're my friends."

"They will be." Robb assured him, letting his hand slip away from Bran's in the dark.

They say Bran slept for over fifteen hours that night and when he awoke everybody was still alive, just as Robb had promised him. The Reeds were close encountering and Bran was nearly sick with nerves. What if the Reeds he meets now are nothing like the brave and wise siblings he had come to love on the journey North? What if they don't care for him the way he prayed that they would, or deemed him too young to waste their time on because his elder siblings were around this time.

They entered through the front gate, Howland Reed on horse leading the way through. Bran knew it was him even though his dreams had never shown him Jojen's parents. They could see the resembelance there between him and his son, with the piercing green eyes and lack of height. When Lord Reed dismounted and moved to speak with Lord Eddard, Bran could see the same respect and admiration in his eyes that had once been in Jojen's when he looked upon Bran. Bran wanted to see that again.

Meera had been riding along with her father, as much to be expected. Her leathers were worn and boots close to falling apart, with her black curls tied away from her face and brown eyes missing nothing. She gave Bran a quick smile as she passed to stand before his father and brother. Part of wanted to ask if Meera remembered him but he knew better. Of course she didn't. How could she remember somebody else's dream?

Jojen and his mother came from the carriage, Jojen looking healthier than Bran could remember seeing him since departing for the North. His skin held colour and he stood at all the height he had. He could walk on his own and mossy green eyes were shining as looked around Winterfell. His eyes dropped down onto Bran as well, and he thought he saw recongition there. Or perhaps he had just been hoping to see it and it had never been there at all.

"You honour our family with these proposals, Lord Stark." Jyana said, holding her hand out for Bran's father to kiss.

"The honour is all mine, Lady Jyana." Eddard replied with a smile. "It past time for the Starks of Winterfell and the Reeds of Greywater Watch to merge houses. They have been through so much together as it is, it's the only logical next step."

Bran felt like crying and he wasn't even sure why. Maybe because his father truly had no idea all the things that House Reed that done for his family. Or maybe because Jojen was going to marry Sansa and Meera to marry Robb, and Bran didn't truly want either of those things to happen. He wanted to hunt in the woods with Meera, and have Jojen teach him the mystical ways of warging. He didn't want to think about marriage or responsiblities, and all the things he could never have.

Sansa was speaking softly to Jojen but Bran could see through her well trained politness, she was not thrilled with the prospect of this marriage. Bran supposed he couldn't blame her, Lady of Greywater Watch was a much smaller title than Queen of the Seven Kingdoms would've been, and Joffrey was much handsomer than Jojen would ever be. He'll be a better husband to you than most men would ever hope to be, Bran thought bitterly.

Robb seemed much more enthused by Meera, who was quick of wit and very pretty. Meera was certainly admiring Robb's attractiveness but as Bran suspected, she didn't seem entirely happy about becoming a Lady and ruling a castle. This could be her last trip North, she may never see Greywatch Watch again. Robb would be a dutiful husband to her but Bran wondered if Winterfell would ever feel like home to her. Likely not.

Arya leaned close to Bran and pinched him. "I hear the king's offended by this marriage. Says the heir to Greywater Watch is a disrespectful match for a girl who was once promised to the prince."

"I'm sure it's the queen who's offended, not Robert." Bran whispered, watching Sansa looking anywhere but at Jojen. "It doesn't matter, she never would've married Joffrey anyhow. She would've been miserable in Kings Landing."

Arya smiled. "Nobody believes your stories except for Theon. But I don't like the Queen either."

"I'm not asking anybody to believe me." Bran said, tightening his grip on Hodor's back. "I'm just telling them what happens and hope that it changes it. I want us to be happy."

"Robb seems happy." Arya remarked with a smile as Robb took Meera's hand and whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Bran agreed. And safe. No Freys will kill him for this marriage


	4. Chapter 4

Bran sat across from Jojen and Sansa at the feast that night, watching as Sansa ignored Jojen as best she could without being considered rude. It still seemed rude to Bran but Arya was sat on Jojen's other side, chattering his ear off. His younger sister had taken a quick shining to the green eyed crannogmen, in a way that made Bran smile. Sansa seemed to be his only sibling who didn't enjoy the company of the Reeds but he hoped she was grow to love them once the sting of not becoming queen faded. 

Bran thought Jojen had glanced at him often throughout the night but he didn't want to think on it. Looking into Jojen's eyes brought memories he'd rather not see or think about. Jojen laying in the snow, bleeding out while the life left those bright green eyes. No, Bran didn't want to see that ever again. He could still feel the sticky blood on his hands if he focused hard enough. It was sickening, and he just wanted the feast to be over. 

Unlike when the king had arrived in Winterfell, Jon was permitted to sit at the table with all the other Starks and the Reed siblings. He seemed to be getting on well with Meera, who was demonstrating how she would catch frogs with her spear. He thought Robb was looking a little green at the conversation but Jon seemed more fascinated than anything else. It also made Bran smile, remembering how good Meera had been with her hunting spear and just how sick he'd gotten of eating frogs so quickly. How much he'd missed the frogs when all they had to eat in the North was sticky, bitter acorn paste. 

The feast seemed to move quickly and slowly at the same time, and Bran found himself growing tired. He was surprised at how tired he felt, given how much he'd slept the night before but he called for Hodor either way and was carried out of the Great Hall to his chambers. It wasn't long before he realized that Jojen had come out behind him.

"Did you tell them all you've seen?" Jojen asked, coming to stand beside Bran and Hodor. Bran felt his blood run cold for a moment, afraid of what Jojen could be implying. Bran believed Jojen to be one the good guys but Jojen always seemed to know more than he was letting on, and Bran was nervous about him at times. There was just something about the mudboy that made Bran's pulse race and his hands shake. "I suppose you must have told them some things, otherwise they wouldn't still be here."

"Sansa isn't happy being here." Bran replied simply, clutching at the fabric of Hodor's shirt. They hadn't made any of the helpful tools just yet, not as they had in Bran's dream. He knew what needed to be made, but he wasn't sure how to explain them to his family yet. He didn't have the words he needed.

"No. Likely she won't ever really be happy, she'll always wish she married the prince." Jojen sighed. "At least for a while. Until the queen kills the king and Sansa gets to see how horrible Joffrey really is. At least it won't be first hand, thanks to you." 

Bran watched Jojen carefully. He was speaking as though he knew everything Bran had dreamed, as though he knew exactly what would've happened if Sansa and the rest of them had gone south. And he knew that Bran had stopped them. 

"She won't be happy married to me, she'll do her duty I suppose- she's too well bred not to- but she won't be happy." Jojen didn't seemed sadden by this, as though he'd accepted it a long time ago. "Your father was unwise to make another match for her so quickly, it was a blow to queen and king's egos. They won't be happy either, thought the king won't allow the queen to make any moves. It's not officially treason, just slight insult. Sansa sees it that way as well, he should've waited."

Bran agreed, to an extent, but he was glad that Jojen and Meera were here. As selfish as it might sound, Sansa's unhappiness for the moment was worth knowing everybody Bran loved was safe. "Sansa will get over it, you'll be good to her. The king and queen will find another match for Joffrey- unforunately for whoever it is- and things will go on."

Jojen gave Bran a sad look. "Your father won't stand by and let the queen and her bastards insult the crown he won for Robert. Once word reaches Winterfell of everything, Lord Stark will set out to war. You know he will."

"I already told my father about the incest." Bran shivered. "He didn't do anything."

"Because he doesn't fully believe you just yet." Jojen informed him, smiling. "Lord Stannis knows the truth and when Robert dies, he will still claim the Throne and your father will still rally to his cause out of the love he bore Robert. Renly likely will also attempt to claim the Throne, though I do not know how that will work out. I assume that the War of Five Kings will turn to the War of Four because Lord Stark would never declare himself a king." 

"What about the Greyjoys?" Bran found himself whispering, fear spreading through his body. He felt cold and his hands shook all the harder. Jojen's mossy green eyes bore deeply into his.

"I do not know what Lord Balon will do but I think it's safe to assume that if your father leaves the North unguarded he will lead an attack on the shores." Jojen spoke slowly, seriously, and without emotion. "If he does not have Theon, I believe Winterfell will be safe for a time. Lord Balon never had Winterfell in his early plans, and Theon mucked things up before he could think so far." 

"Why do you know all these things?" Bran asked him. "Did you see it, too?

Jojen smiled. "We saw it together. You haven't forgotten?"

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

Bran fought the scowl off his face as he watched Robb kiss Meera and seal their marriage. He glanced across the pilar where Jojen stood on Meera's side of the hall and noticed the serious boy was already looking towards him. Bran flushed and Jojen rolled his eyes and smirked. It seemed he was uninterested in the wedding as Bran himself was. That made him feel better.

Arya stood beside Bran, half helping support his broken body. For such a skinny little girl, she had a surprising amount of strength. It had been deemed inapporiate for Hodor to stand up front with the Lord's family, and even if he had nobody behind him would've been able to see, and Lady Catelyn would not allow Jon up front either it came down to Arya and Sansa to ensure that Bran did not embarrass himself at his brother's wedding.

"Does this mean Robb is Lord of Winterfell now?" Arya whispered over to her siblings. Bran opened his mouth to answer but a rather grumpy Sansa cut across him. 

"No, Robb won't be Lord until Father dies. Didn't you pay attention in any of our lessons?" Sansa hissed. Bran suspected Sansa's foul mood had much to do with the wedding. Robb and Meera getting married meant the Reeds stay in Winterfell was near ended, likely to leave within the fortnight and Sansa with them. 

As the ceremony ended, Jon came forward and took Bran from the arms of Arya and Sansa, hoisting him up into his own arms bridal style. While Jon was certainly strong, and Bran very light, he was still out of breath by the time they joined in the Great Hall and he could sit Bran down. Meera soon came to sit beside him, though Bran knew it could only be for a moment. Her seat was at the front of the hall now. 

"My lady." Bran bowed as best he could whilst sitting and not being able to use his legs. "You look very beautiful today."

"All the courtesy of your lady mother." Meera smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "It was a lovely ceremony, and such an honour of course. To be lady of Winterfell one day. I am very grateful."

"You don't have to lie to me." Bran smiled, running his fingers against the groves in the table. "I know you're not excited to be a Lady. You want to hunt and be free, don't be ashamed of it. It was a lovely ceremony though, I suppose." 

Meera smiled again, this time her eyes dancing with them. "You're smart, little Stark. You would make a very good Lord I should think. Pity you weren't born first son."

"Robb will be a good Lord, he was born for it." Bran said loyally, all well knowing how rash and foolhardy his older brother was. "He'll be good to you as well, my lady. He'll try to make you as happy as he can."

"Yes, Robb will be wonderful husband, I have no doubt." Meera placed his hand down on Bran's, causing his face to heat up. "My marriage will be happier than my brother's will, I fear. Though I'd sooner not be married at all."

Bran nodded his understanding. "Sansa is a good person, she's just disappointed. I believe she'll grow to love Jojen one day, it would be hard not to."

Meera looked confused for a moment and Bran feared for a second that he had said too much. "Perhaps. But my brother loves her not, and I don't think he ever will. He will be good to her, dutiful and protecting as best as he could but Jojen is not strong and nor is Sansa. I fear for Greywater Watch when they come to rule. Your younger sister would be a better match for Jojen and he seems much more fond of her, but I can see that the life of a Lady is not something she would enjoy anymore than I will."

Bran barely heard the end of her sentence, his heart was soaring. Meera was right, Arya would be a much better match for Jojen. A first born daughter would have many proposals for marriage, especially one as high born and beautiful as Sansa Stark but Arya was willful, stubborn and more comfortable with a sword in hand than a sewing needle. Plus she'd already taken a great shining to Jojen and could defend lands if Jojen was too weak for it with his illness. It was perfect.

"You must talk to Robb, my lady." Bran squeezed the hand placed on top of his. "You're his wife now, he'll listen to you and my father will listen to him! Get them to make the betrothal between Jojen and Arya, it would be solution to so many problems! Father could marry Sansa to a river lord in a few years so Sansa could still go south and see more of the warmer lands though not so far as to be in danger! And Mother will deem Arya too young to go away from home, and insist to foster Jojen here instead of your father fostering my sister! Your brother will be here with you longer and you'll be able to look after him! Meera, please, it's perfect but we don't have very much time."

Meera slipped her hand from Bran's and glanced to where Robb had just seated. "I will talk to him on the morrow Bran, I promise. But now I must leave you and join my husband. It is expected of me." 

Bran felt disappointed but knew Meera had the right of it. She couldn't very well spend her wedding feast seated with Bran instead of Robb, no matter how much Bran was loath to see her walk away. Arya and Jojen soon sat down with him, Sansa and Jeyne Poole as far away as they could be without causing disappointment from Lord Stark. It just further confirmed to Bran that changing the betrothal from Sansa to Arya was a good idea. It would make everyone much happier. 

Jojen and Arya chatted with Bran throughout the night and even Jon and Theon were premitted to sit with the Stark siblings. This wasn't like the royal family, the Reeds had no resentment towards bastards and Jojen seemed to be the only one with mistrust directed towards Theon, and with its own reasons. Jojen was smart enough to know not to show it, something Bran was still working on. He hadn't decided how he felt about Theon as a person but he did know that he didn't like him being friends with Robb. It made him more uncomfortable than anything else.

During the meal, Bran's thoughts wandered to the things he'd seen in his dream and how many of those things he couldn't stop. Keeping his father in Winterfell might have bought King Robert more time but the queen would dispose of him when she could, and once she did it would mean war as Jojen was right. Lord Stannis would sill rise to claim the Throne against Joffrey, and his story of the incest put together with the things Bran has told would only gareuntee that Eddard Stark would rise to stand with Stannis- his honour and love for Robert Baratheon made sure of that. None of this even touched how the Targaryen princess would soon have dragons if she didn't already and Balon Greyjoy sat in Pyke binding his time until he could strike back for his failed rebellion. Panic set in Bran's chest as he realized that he didn't stop anything, just merely set back the events that were bound to happen within a few months at the most. The Lannisters had to be stopped and at this point, Stannis, Bran and Jojen seemed to be the only living people who knew it. And Stannis wouldn't do anything until it was too late to stop a war from occuring. Did that mean Bran had to stop them himself? He couldn't think of a way to do that didn't end with the destruction of his entire House. For the time being he'd have to sit back and wait. Nothing had happened yet, maybe they'd all get lucky and nothing would.

It seemed unlikely as a Never Ending Summer. 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"Something bad has happened." Sansa said in a hushed voice, reaching out to clutch at her skirts. Bran looked nervously up at her from his stone window seat where they both sat. Since the change a bethortal between Sansa and Arya, she had been much friendlier to Bran, asking him how he was, going with him to the godswood and spending days with him in his bed chamber. Bran hadn't realized how much he'd missed his sweet sister until he'd gotten her back. He felt that she knew he had a hand in the switch and her remaining here. While Winterfell was no Kings Landing- and that blow still hurt her- it was better than some moving castle in the middle of nowhere. Arya wasn't as happy as Sansa but she wasn't entirely disappointed either, she liked Jojen and couldn't argue that living in a castle that moved sounded very cool. She didn't want to be a Lady but she was growing closer with Meera and no doubt sharing these feelings with someone who felt the same.

"How do you know?" Bran asked her, blue eyes going wide. Could it be the moments of peace that Bran had bought the realm by awakening early were already up? Was the war just around the corner and Bran not ready to face it? "Did Father say something?"

"There was a raven last night." Sansa informed him. Dark wings, dark words. "Now Mother and Father and Robb and everybody are whispering or huddled up in the Great Hall talking."

"What do you think has happened?" Bran's hands shook and he used one to hold the other in hopes of keeping them both still. 

"I don't know. Nobody will tell me anything." Sansa seemed a little bitter about this, she and their mother had always been very close and Sansa was the first born daughter. She'd been trained almost since birth to handle stress, she'd been informed of certain comings and goings sometimes even before Robb. Lady Catelyn had once said that even if the men did the action, the ladies all knew what they would do before they did. Bran had always wondered if that was true, and his vision dream had mostly confirmed it. If a Lady knew her Lord, she'd know what he would do. More than once, his mother had had the best advice to give and gave it knowing Robb would not listen. He could only pray to the old gods and the new that Lord Eddard and Robb would listen to Lady Catelyn about whatever this was. 

"I think it was from Kings Landing, the parchment was very pale." Sansa was still speaking. "But the sealing looked nought of a stag nor a lion. I suppose there's many families in the Captial, but I don't see why any of them would be writing Father."

Maybe Jojen would know. Perhaps he saw it already. Bran didn't answer his sister but merely ordered one of his servants to fetch Jojen, and tell him it was more important than whatever he was currently doing. The servant left and Bran felt rather lordly, making summons of bannermans' son. He wasn't a Lord though- not anymore. 

Jojen arrived quickly, just as Bran had known he would. He was dressed head to toe in green to match his mossy green eyes, everything cleaned and nice to see his father and household guard off that afternoon. The crannogmen didn't have many men, but Lord Howland was leaving behind a few in service of his children but most would be returning to Greywater Watch this day. Bran wasn't sure how Jojen or Meera felt about their father leaving them with so little, but Bran knew that Howland Reed trusted the Starks of Winterfell more than most people trusted their liege lords.

"Did you dream what the letter my father recieved said?" Bran asked him, cutting directly to the point. Sansa made a small scoffing noises, showing that she still didn't believe in the psychic dreams that Bran and Jojen claimed they had.

"No." Jojen replied, taking a seat on Bran's bed as he felt bitter disappoint spread through his chest. "But I do know what it said. Arya spied on them in Great Hall this morn and came to tell me right away. I told her not to tell another soul in case she should get in trouble for evasdropping." 

"Good advice." Sansa told him politely. She'd became much nicer to Jojen since being told she would not be marrying him. 

"Yes, yes." Bran waved Sansa's off, suddenly annoyed by her prescense. "Tell me what it said. Who it was from."

"It was from the spider." Jojen told him, calm and collected as always.

"Spider?" Sansa asked, glancing back and forth between the two boys in the room with her. "Who's the spider?"

"Lord Varys." Bran replied impatiently. "The master of whispers. Keep going Jojen." 

"He writes to your father, he says that Daenerys Targaryen has married a Khal of the Dothraki. King Robert has sent hired swords out to kill her. The spider begs your father to come south and talk sense into the king before it's too late. Your father is outraged that the king would dream of killing such an innocent child."

Bran stared Jojen down, knowing what they both did. Daenerys Targaryen might be innocent at this moment but she would not remain so. Soon enough she will emerge from his husband's funeral pyre with dragons on her shoulder and take down the Free Cities. Bran's kind heart wanted this girl to live, didn't want to think about killing a young girl but Bran's brain knew what the Targaryen princess is more than capable of doing given time. He couldn't decide how he felt but it seemed Sansa did.

"That's horrible!" Sansa cried out, eyes wide. "Why would the king kill an innocent girl just for getting married?"

"She's a Targaryen." Bran said quitely. "King Robert killed her family and stole her brother's throne. A Targaryen princess wed and ready to start breeding is a threat to his throne, as is her brother who is by her side and the true heir to the Iron Throne. King Robert is afraid and war is all he knows."

Sansa glanced back and forth between them. "Is there more, Jojen?"

Jojen inhaled deeply. "The King has named Ser Jaime Lannister as Hand of the King and the Spider wants Lord Eddard to make things right with the Royal Family and take his rightful position in Kings Landing."

"He should!" Sansa cried fearfully. "Father should to go Kings Landing and talk sense into the king and save the princess and they'll write songs about his bravery! It will be so beautiful!"

"No." Bran snapped, glaring at Sansa. "If Father goes south, he will die. Starks don't do well in the South, they go down and don't come back. Ever. He must stay here and defend the North. We can't help Daenerys, that's up to the small council to convince the king to leave her be and they won't. Perhaps it's for the bigger."

Sansa looked at Bran with wide tearful eyes. "How can you say that, Bran? What happened to your heart?"

It got stabbed Bran thought angrily but knew better than to say it. Sansa wouldn't believe it if he did. "Mercy is for summer and winter is coming. We must protect ourselves and this girl will bring nothing but blood and fire to the realm. She's a Targaryen." 

Sansa shook her head, gathered up her skirts and left the room without another word. Bran watched her go, feelings guilty.

"I fear you've offended your sister, my lord." Jojen said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Bran smiled back at him.

"She still believes life is a song." Bran said slowly, playing with the direwolf brooch on his leather tutic. "She never had Joffrey to teach her otherwise."

"I pray she never does." Jojen looked wishfully at the closed bedchamber door.

"As do I." 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"He's going to go isn't he?" Bran asked Robb as he helped him strap onto Dancer. He'd finally gone to Maester Luwin and Hullen with the plans that had truly been Tyrion Lannister and given the best description he had. It hadn't been long after that before he'd been able to ride through the Winterfell courtyards with his sisters. He wished that Meera joined them as well, but she had been very busy training to be the Lady of Winterfell one day.

"I don't know." Robb replied quietly, smiling at his brother. "I don't think he knows yet. You've made him anxious with all your little stories but honour still calls. Father is against the senseless slaughter of child, as most men ought to be."

"Maybe it's not senseless." Bran said just as quietly, watching Arya's horse run through the court. "She's a Targaryen princess, right? She will bring the realm to war."

"Only if she crosses the Narrow Sea, little brother." Robb replied, seemingly put on edge now. "Which she won't, the Dothraki fear any water their horses cannot drink."

"Perhaps." Theon Greyjoy's voice carried over to them as he arrived on horse back. "They might, Dothraki are savages who follow strength. What did your little dream tell you about the Targaryen girl? Anything at all?"

Bran hesistated, knowing that Robb didn't like hearing about his dream. "Rhaegar was not the last dragon." 

"Is she the one who brought all the bad things to your family, Bran?" Theon showed too much interest in the destruction of Winterfell and it made Bran feel bad. He still distrusted Theon but he didn't know if he should or not, Theon hadn't yet done anything to warant the mistrust but he also knew that Theon easily could. 

"No." Bran replied, shaking his head. "Daenerys had good intentions. But good intentions don't matter, it's what happens in the end that does." That was all he said as he moved away to join Arya on her horse across the court. Arya smiled at him as he apporached but seemed to notice that Bran didn't seem happy.

"Have you been talking about your dreams again?" Arya asked, looking away. His younger sister seemed to have taken the same stance on Bran's dreams as Sansa and Robb had, she didn't believe they were real. Luckily for her, Arya seemed to have the easiest fate to avoid- she had Nymeria now and if she didn't leave the North none of the horrible things would happen to her. Bran thought momentarily of Gendry and a sadness filled him, but he knew that Bran wouldn't be able to help Gendry. The queen or Stannis would have their ways with all of Robert's bastards, and now Arya wouldn't suffer the heart break from it. That mattered more than somebody Bran had never actually met, no matter how doomed they were. 

"Theon shouldn't talk to you about that stuff, it upsets you." Arya trodded slightly ahead of Bran, who still hadn't quite grapsed the riding. 

"Talking about it doesn't upset me, Theon upsets me." Bran replied, probably too honestly. The back of his neck flushed and he wished Jojen was here. Jojen would know how to get them off the topic without seeming suspicious. Arya eyed her brother warily but Sansa approached them and she raised no further question. Arya's number one rule was not to tell Sansa. 

"Lovely day." Sansa nodded breifly at her siblings and Bran's chest stung where he'd once been stabbed. It hurt for Sansa to reach him the same as she treated Arya, he'd thought things were getting better between them. It had seemed that way until their arguement. Bran could feel Arya's eyes still on him as he began to ride off through the yard, making him uncomfortable. Arya seemed so small, innocent- this tiny, skinny thing- but Bran alone knew just how much Arya was capable of doing. He didn't blame her, everything she'd done she'd done to survive, but she still scared him. Those sort of actions left scars, deep wounds that didn't heal, and Bran felt they still remained inside his sister even if she didn't remember them. The things Arya saw were horrible, being there for the Red Wedding... seeing Robb like that. Bran knew how she had felt, because he had seen it too. Seen it and much, much more.

"Where's your intended this afternoon, Arya?" Sansa asked, clearly trying to be civil. Bran and Arya both looked at their eldest sister, and Bran tried not to make it obvious that his heart had skipped a beat at the mention of Jojen. It wouldn't do him any good. "I thought you would be spending your days together, since you will be spending the rest of your lives as such." 

"Jojen is feeling ill today." Arya said, clearly trying to sound frustrated but Bran could read the unlaying worry in her voice. He'd heard it many times before, more than she even knew. "He's resting. And Jojen and I already get on very well!" 

"Do you believe that you can ever truly love a betrothed?" Sansa asked, flicking the reins of her horse. "I mean, how many songs are there when a princess is wed to a horrible person by her father and is then saved by a gallant knight? Perhaps that's what is meant to be. Betrothal are the death of love." 

"Life isn't a stupid song, Sansa!" Arya rolled her grey Stark eyes and smiled at Bran. "Lots of people fall for their betrothed! Look at Mother and Father."

"Yes but Mother was never meant to marry Father was she?" Sansa said mildly. "She loves him now but she was promised to Uncle Brandon before he died. Father wasn't supposed to ever be Lord of Winterfell or anything like that. It was all meant for Uncle Brandon. Do you think Mother loved him?"

"Yes." Bran spoke up, knowing full well that he shouldn't. "But it wasn't the same as she loves Father. She loved Uncle Brandon because he was handsome and brave and all the things a good Lord should be. She loved him because he was supposed to keep her safe and be her husband. The father of her children. Her love for Father came with time, it is real." 

"What about Lady Meera?" Sansa asked, eyeing Bran in a way that was almost suspicious. "Do you think she could ever love Robb truly? She didn't want this marriage."

"Of course she'll love Robb!" Arya exclaimed, truly seeming offended. "She'll love Robb and they'll be here in Winterfell, ruling as Lord and Lady and they'll be happy."

"Love has made you soft Arya." Sansa laughed like the wind. "Just a fortnight ago, you would've hated all those thoughts. Now you cling to them, perhaps out of hope for your own happiness?"

"Sansa." Bran spoke up. "Arya is right, Robb will be a good husband to Meera and a good Lord of Winterfell." Bran spoke with confidence but why did it feel like such a lie?

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Father please! Can't I come with you?" Sansa was tearful, clinging close to Lady and staring up at their father with wide Tully eyes. "Please! I'll be good, I just ever want to see the captial, it's all I've ever wanted please!"

"It would not be wise to bring you, my sweet." Lord Eddard spoke softly to his daughter but his voice was laced with the cold of winter. "The royal family would surely see it as an insult, pracing you in front of Prince Joffrey after we'd taken you away."

"Father, please! I love Joffrey, why won't you let us marry?" Sansa cried into Lady's fur. "It's not fair, all because Bran had some dream I must suffer? Joffrey and I are in love, Father, why can't you see that?" 

Bran's stomach was tight in knots and he felt Jojen's eyes on him. Bran willed his Father to hold his ground, keep Sansa here. It was the only place she could be safe.

"Your mother has been talking to your Uncle Edmure in the Riverlands to find you a suitable match, my dear. I promise, you will be happy. We may even be able to give your pitch of young River Lords." Eddard petted Sansa's auburn locks but she shied away from him. 

"I don't want a River Lord, Father! I want Joffrey. He's my one true love, why can't you understand?" Sansa seemed to have forgotten all her bred couristeies in her desperation and Bran himself felt like crying now. Both of them should be staying here, he'd tried so hard. He'd thought he'd won, for once. But it seemed he couldn't keep his family safe, no matter how hard he tried. What could a cripple possibly do to protect people? He hadn't been able to do it in his dream and he certainly couldn't do it now. 

"Starks belong in the North." Bran said, quietly but not quietly enough to go without being heard. "You're both Starks, your place is here!" 

Eddard moved away from his crying daughter and brushed his hand over Bran's messy curls. "I agree with you, son. This is my only home but if I do not go, the realm will fall to pieces."

"You can't stop it Father." Bran argued, eyes burning. "The Lannisters will have their way. Better here where we can protect ourselves. When the cold winds come, the lone wolf dies while the pack survives, remember? Stay with the pack."

Eddard seemed startled, probably knowing he'd never told Bran such a thing. He just smiled sadly and turned back to Sansa. "You will be much safer here in Winterfell, love, with your brothers and sister and mother."

"You heard Bran!" Sansa sobbed. "The realm will fall, there's nothing you can do to stop it. So why can't I have a chance of happiness before it does?" 

"You won't be happy there, Sansa." Bran argued, tears burning his own eyes. "I promise you. You are of the North."

"No." Sansa shook her head. "I wear the name Stark but I have all the makings of a Tully. As do you." 

"I am a Stark." Bran shook his head. "And you're more Stark than you realize. Looks are nothing." 

"Father, please!" Sansa forgot her brother's argument in an instant, it didn't matter to her. She would never listen to Bran, never consider his words until it was too late to make a difference. He'd always known it. "Please, please, please! It's all I've ever wanted!"

Bran was watching Eddard's composure fall apart right in front of him, unable to stop it. Desperation burned at his chest, he needed to do something. He couldn't let this happen,  it would mean the death of them all. "Father, please. Your brother and father went South didn't they? They never came back!"

"That was the Mad King!" Sansa cried out in fustration. "King Robert is his friend. He'd never harm Father!" 

"Father is going South to stop King Robert from killing children! He's not the same man Father knew!" Bran felt the tears fall from his eyes, slapping his hand against his thigh and feeling nothing but a tingle in his hand. "Your sister was wed to a Prince once, we know how that ended! How could you let that happen to your daughter?"

"You speak older than your years, Bran." Maester Luwin came forward, placing a hand on Bran's thin shoulder. "But I fear you have the wrong in this. This is a different king, a different prince. This will not be the same as King Aerys."

"No." Bran agreed, jerking away. "This will be worse. Nobody believes me, but Father if you go South you will never come back and nor will anybody you take with you! Please!"

"That's quite enough Brandon." Catelyn hushed her son, stern but clearly considered. "Your father has enough to think about without your stories. Say good bye to your father and I will have Hodor carry you up to bedchambers. It seems you are in need of a nap."

The room was quiet for a long time. Bran had accepted that his Father was leaving, he'd know from the moment Jojen had told him about the raven from Kings' Landing. But he'd never thought that Eddard would consider bringing Sansa with him. But now he was staring at his daugher with these soft eyes that made Bran's chest ache.

"Sansa, go gathed up whatever you can. I will wait and then have Septa Mordane come down by ship once her affairs are in order with the rest of your belongings." Eddard ushered his daughter towards the steps, Sansa's face bright and full of joy. Bran felt like throwing up. 

"NO!" Bran shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Father, please don't. Don't go. Stay here, you and Sansa and Jory and everybody! Just stay!" 

"Hodor!" Catelyn called, the tall stableboy coming and taking Bran into his arms. "We've all heard quite enough. You've had plently of time to tell your stories and now the time is over. Let your dreams go, dreams aren't real." 

Bran rested his head against Hodor's large shoulder, sobbing. He felt Jojen following behind them without even looking up.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sorry this is short and that it's been forever since I've updated!!!

"You can't save everyone, Bran." Jojen said softly. Bran was seated on his hard window seat, gazing down into the yard when goodbyes were being said to Septa Mordane and the guard she was taking with her to White Harbor for the ship to Kings Landing. Bran had declared he would not go down to say goodbye- he was in mourning. Jojen had been the only one to stay with him. Meera said she'd wanted to stay, but she now had certain expectations as the future Lady of Winterfell. 

"I can't save anyone." Bran replied, refusing to cry again. "I can only push away what's going to happen to them." 

"That's not true." Jojen shook his eyes, mossy green eyes staring into his soul the way they always had before. "You saved Arya, she didn't go to Kings Landing- she's here, where she belongs and where she wants to be. You cannot save people from themselves." 

Bran didn't want to talk about his doomed father or sister anymore. "Arya said you were ill the other day. It was a greendream wasn't it? What did you see? Was it the Lannisters?"

"No." Jojen shook his head, the green eyes darkening. "I saw a kraken, it was soaring in the wind. But suddenly the wind became too harsh and it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. Other krakens seemed to appear from the darkness shadows of the sea, fighting over the broken pieces."

Bran watched Jojen, knowing he wasn't done yet. Jojen had a flare for the dramatics, always dragging his stories out as much as he could. "There was one kraken... he wore a wolf pelt over him. Because his grey skin had been ripped from his body, flayed."

"Theon." Bran breathed in a hushed whisper, body going cold. In all his panic about keeping his family safe at home, he'd forgotten about the dangers here. "Who won over the kraken's body?"

"I did not see a victory, Your Grace." Bran winced at the title that he hadn't earned in this life, but Jojen continued on unawares. "It's possible that there was no winner. That the battle continued on longer than my sight allowed me to see. I cannot be sure of anything other than the possibles." 

"I hate your greendreams. They never make any sense." Bran crossed his arms and pouted like the child he sometimes forgot that he was. "Why can't they just tell us things clearly?"

"You know why." Jojen said simply, mossy green eyes seeming as though they weren't looking at Bran at all, but at something a million years away. "And you know they always come true. Theon is now a real threat, Your Grace. You must make sure Robb keeps him close from now on." 

Bran huffed angrily. "I hate this. I hate it, Jojen. I just want everything to be okay, I don't want my dream to be true!!" 

"And it may not be, not all of it. You've already changed it, Bran- with Arya. You changed what you dreamt, you saved a life. More than one, knowing all the things your sister did."

Bran's anger spiked and he glared at Jojen. "They deserved it! She didn't just kill people because she wanted to, she did it to survive."

"And now she doesn't need to because you've kept her here, safe and happy." Jojen rested his hand on top of Bran's, startling him. Jojen had never been the touching type- not in the real dream and not since he arrived in Winterfell either. It had never been weird, the touch seeming out of place. It was always Meera who'd hold his hand and give Bran comfort. "You found her a marriage, and one that will be much happier than the life she would've lived if you hadn't said anything."

"I saved one sister but not both. The gods are still cruel." Hot tears pierced Bran's eyes and he wiped at them angrily. "It's unfair, I told Father everything I saw! I thought believed me but..."

"I believe he did, Your Grace." Jojen smiled, the ever rare smile. "He has the strongest honour I've ever seen, and father always said the same. You told him that the Queen had left him without trueborn children and conspires against the throne. Of course he was going to leave, he must be there for his friend. This Targaryen girl was just the final straw."

"How could you know this?" Bran pursed his lips, looking carefully at Jojen. "Did you have a greendream?"

Jojen laughed, an even rarer occurence that smiling. "No, Bran. I thought it through." 

  
  



End file.
